transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Longarm (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Longarm is a chummy, nice, all around guy. "It never hurts to help" is his creed, and he enjoys working on protecting, repairing, and saving. After all, that's why he's an Autobot. He's almost too nice... he just can't figure out Decepticons at all. To be that angry, mean, treacherous, destructive, or emo, it all just seems like a huge waste of energy and time. But so long as he can protect his friends, and make them smile, then he can smile right back. Fiction :Voice actor: eagc7 (English) Longarm was Walking When he Steeped on thundercracker severed Head, He was Disgusted when he saw the Head, Later he was Captured by a rampage Drone, Sideswipe Tried to save him but failed, later Prowl shot down the Drone. Later Longarm Saw When Sideswipe was Dragged away by a cybertronian Vehicle, he Reported this to Prowl. Later he Witness Prowls Death After Hearing Optimus Prime Message, He Along Bumblebee Went to Earth adn they Scanned their New Forms. The 2 had an breif Encounter With Ssideways, Longarm Falls From a Cliff, Bumblebee Falls From the Same Cliff Later, Longarm Descovers Bumblebee Lost his Vocal Prossecors, But still the duo Continue Their Way. The two Meets up with Optimus. Longarm tells Prime that Bee Lost hsi Voice, After Jazz and Sideswipe Arrived, Priem Reveals the allspark Current Location is on a Musuem. The Autobots Transforms and goes to the Musuem. Longarm Wonders why the Allspark is in a Musuem, After they arrive they Descover the Musuem was Destroyed by Stasrcream, the Autobots then Chases Screamer. They Meet Up with Some Humans Later. Longarm whereabouts is Unknown after that. But then after Ironhide Death, Longarm Came to Help Bumblebee and repaired his Legs, the 2 Later helps in defeating Megatron. After Megs Death and the Destruction of the Allspark Longarm along the others Remains in Earth Relationships The Relationships the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character Transformers (2007) *'Longarm' (Deluxe, 2007) **''Japanese ID number'': MA-15 **''Accessories:'' Missile : Longarm transforms into a Ford F-350 tow truck, capable of towing another toy thanks to his hook-arm. This arm becomes a hand-held "quagma cannon" spring-loaded missile launcher in robot mode that is affixed to his right hand via a screw. The missile launcher can also be used in vehicle mode, as a notch is cut out of the front bumper, presumably for making surprise attacks (since other drone characters have similar weapons). There is a single, nigh-insignificant automorph feature; the emergency lights on top of the gun/tow rig are geared to fold simultaneously. This makes Blackout's knees almost look interesting. : Unlike all of the other "drone" toys in the line, Longarm's robot mode is totally different from the CG design developed for the game; even his head resembles neither the Autobot or Decepticon drone heads. And by "totally different," we mean "has Generation 1 Hoist's head." Longarm's designer, Alex Kubalsky, was forced to make up his own transformation scheme and robot design since Activision's reference materials had not arrived in time. When it eventually did, he altered the chest and arms of his toy design to more closely match the game design. Obviously, he left the head alone. :The gun is not meant to be removable, but is easily unscrewed. The loose gun won't fit on the right hand without the screw, but will peg into the left hand via the connection used to hold the gun/crane steady in vehicle mode. The figure is still capable of full transformation and the loose crane fits tightly in vehicle mode. It is however difficult to transform him while keeping the loose gun attached to his left hand. : Longarm features a minor mis-assembly problem, in that the strut between the crane section and the hook itself is reversed. It is easily fixed by popping off the hook and turning it around, then unscrewing the crane part and flipping the strut. This allows the gun to fit together much better, as depicted on the packaging. :This mold was redecoed into Revenge of the Fallen Hoist. :The toy was used has Longarm in Prologue and Transformers Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Autobots